M12C4 Warthog Assassin Rapid Assault Vehicle
A specially modified Warthog, in use with the SPARTAN-IVs, it used a modified chassis and equipment layout. The roll cage on the passenger side was removed, as was the windscreen, with the passenger side seat gaining a M45C HMG on a curved bar with attached pintle mount, so it could face targets ahead and to the side. The suspension was fine tuned with high quality parts, and any non essential parts replaced with lighter elements. Outboard equipment racks were added for carrying extra loads during deep penetration missions. The LIDAR system and motion detectors was kept in place while smoke dischargers and a M980 WAO/AM laser were added for much needed point defence. In places its armour has been upgraded or supplemented with bolt on titanium or ceramic plates or anti ordnance fencing. It is also renowned for making use of a Optical camouflage system, shared by the Chamelion CVR. To supplement these the Assassin RAV has a extra coating of RADAR/LIDAR absorbent paint and infra-red suppressive paint. The vehicle received numerous other upgrades, such as shortened and lightened titanium racing exhaust, uprated suspension, AEGIS-ceramic brakes and the addition of two hypochlorite-based, fuel-oxidization injectors, for short boosts of speed, allowing them to greatly increase speed and acceleration. Examples Due to their ad hoc nature and application based of field available materials or requirements, no two are the same, or the same for different missions, and each often reflects the combat style of their crew. Example 1: The Castigator The personal Warthog of Angelica Keller, its focus was on high speed foward power. It was eschewed armouring around the back gunner area instead focusing of ordnance fencing around the secondary gunner and the bonnet, with flanking bolt on titanium-ceramic plating. Most notable attachement is the forward 'battering ram', a array of titanium arrow shaped spikes arranged on a chevron shaped bumper. Example 2: Tombstone Tombstone, so named for the heavy rear plating, was designed for hit and run attacks. The suspension was lowered to significantly even out the weight distribution caused by the 'tombstone' plate, a very thick and heavy rear armour plate, covering the gunner's exposed lower torso and reserve tank which is supplemented by ordnance fencing to both sides. Example 3: Frankenstien Frankenstien was designed as all round 'pounder', with heavy bolt on reactive plating, mostly to the front and reactive plating to the rear. The front was armed with a fixed dozer blade capable of smashing some defences, sparing the front bumper some relief. Example 4: Deceptor The 'Deceptor', while a a M831 Transport Modification, is modificed in a similar way. The front pintle gun is actually a M49 Grenade Machine Gun, giving it some heavy punch to the front, while two passengers are armed with pintle mounted M45Cs. Example 5: Death Racer 'Death Racer' was optimised for speed as its primary defence. Alot of non essential armour, especially around the back as been removed and swapped for ordnance fencing, while armour around the engine, gearbox and reserve fuel tank have been strengthened with added tank plating. Example 6: Speed Racer Similarly to its sister above, 'Speed Racer' was designed to provide high speed runs, but by centring its armour, mostly tank plating, on the front and rear. Example 7: Revenant The personal Warthog of SPARTAN-013, its modification includes ordnance fencing 'gull wings' on the driver and passenger side, ordnance fencing around the gunner, a inverted V shaped wedge of titanium-ceramic plating on the bonnet and welded titanium spikes on the ordnance fencing, preventing attempts to board the vehicle. Category:UNSC Vehicles